1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle structure for securing a vehicle child seat thereto. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle structure, which utilizes a child seat tether anchor mounted to a structural support member to facilitate positioning of a vehicle body panel and which reinforces the child seat tether anchor when the body panel is fixed to the structural support member.
2. Background Information
It is desirable to install a child seat on a vehicle seat when children ride in automobiles. Typically, the child seat was attached to the vehicle seat using one of the passenger seat belts. More recently, vehicles have been equipped with additional anchor points to comply with the ISO FIX type child system, which requires two lower (side) child seat anchors and one rear (central) tether anchor for securing a forward facing child seat to the vehicle at three locations. A rearward facing child seat is usually secured to the seat by using only the two lower (lateral) child seat anchors, while a forward facing child seat uses the lower (lateral) child seat anchors and one of the rear (central) child seat anchors.
The two lower child seat anchors are coupled to latches provided at the bottom corners of the child seat, while the rear (central) tether anchor is coupled to a tether that is attached to the upper end of the child seat. The child seat anchors are typically inverted U-shaped mounting members that are rigidly secured to the vehicle frame, body and/or uni-body. Depending on the type of vehicle construction and the desired mounting locations of the child tether anchors, reinforcement members are sometimes needed to reinforce the child tether anchors. In other words, the locations of the tether anchors often depend upon the construction of the vehicle or requires additional reinforcement members to accommodate preferred locations of child tether anchors. For example, a sport utility vehicle often has the rear (central) tether anchors located on the rear cross member located at the rear hatch.
One example of lower child seat anchors is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,786. Examples of tether anchors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,485,055 and 6,416,129.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.